


Eighteen

by Tobyfan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-16
Updated: 2004-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyfan/pseuds/Tobyfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark celebrates his 18th birthday. Lex has a special gift for him. Thanks to Chrissy for the beta and to Roses for technical assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen

Everyone he loved was there. Mom and Dad, Chloe, Pete, Lana and Lex. He felt kind of silly having a birthday party. He was eighteen, for crying out loud. It seemed like a little kid thing to do. 

"It's a birthday celebration. Not a party," his mother had insisted. "It's not like we're inviting everyone in your class. It's just your close friends. Eighteen is a special birthday for a boy...I mean, a young man." 

So there they were, gathered in the family kitchen, watching him blow out his eighteen candles. He pretended to make an effort, even though it took very little work, and then everyone was clapping. 

They started thrusting presents at him. His parents gave him a new backpack and some clothes. Chloe gave him a year's supply of reporter's notebooks, which made him laugh. Lana gave him a really nice pen with a couple of extra cartridges. Pete gave him a new basketball. 

It wasn't until after he opened all the gifts that he realized none of them was from Lex. He was surprised and didn't know what to say. Lex stood there watching him open all the gifts, smiling quietly as Clark offered thanks for each one. 

While his mother started gathering up the torn paper, Lex walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "I should get going, Clark. Walk me outside?" 

Clark nodded and Lex said goodbye to everyone. None of them seemed surprised that Lex had offered no gift. It wasn't like Clark expected a gift from Lex, but he kind of hoped he'd get one. It didn't have to be expensive, just something... thoughtful. Something that showed Clark that Lex was thinking of him. 

When they got to the car, Lex put his hand inside his coat pocket, pulled out a card and handed it to Clark without saying a word. 

"For me?" 

"You were wondering why I didn't give you a gift inside," Lex remarked. 

"No, I...I didn't..." Clark stuttered and then sighed. "Okay, I was." 

Lex smiled. "I wanted to give this to you in private." 

Clark grinned as he opened the envelope. What the heck could be inside? It wouldn't be money. Lex had to know dad would never allow him to accept it. 

"Don't worry, Clark. My gift doesn't cost a penny and your father already gave me the okay." 

Okay, now he was really curious. He pulled out the card and started to read the outside, but he was too excited to really register the words. Some kind of joke. He opened it up and a smaller card slid out. It was slightly larger than a business card and it was embossed. 

He read it. " _This entitles the bearer, Clark Kent, to a full day's access to and use of any vehicle in the Luthor mansion garage_ ," it said in fancy print. He looked up at Lex, surprised. 

"Wow, this is so cool, Lex. A whole day." It was perfect, in fact. He loved the fact that Lex was going to trust him with one of his cars. He'd let Clark borrow one once before, but Clark had been infected with the red kryptonite and he wasn't exactly subtle or grateful in the way he'd handled things. And there was the time he stole the Porsche to help Pete. Lex never knew for sure that Clark took it, but he probably suspected as much. Clark hadn't really had a chance to enjoy that ride. 

"That's right. Twenty-four hours." 

"I don't know what to say." 

"I'm glad you like it." 

"Thanks, Lex," he said, and moved in for a hug that felt so natural and easy. Clark enjoyed the feel of Lex's arms around him, solid and warm. He didn't want it to end, but eventually Lex stepped back. 

"I should probably head home, Clark. You've had a busy day." 

"I suppose. Thanks again, Lex." 

"Let me know when you want to use one of the cars. You can come over and pick one out." 

"I'm going to be up all night trying to decide which one," Clark said, smiling. 

Lex laughed and slipped inside the Ferrari. Clark thought that would be a pretty cool ride and put that on his mental list of very definite maybes. 

Clark watched as Lex started the car. They waved to each other as he headed down the driveway. The rest of the gang came out then to join him. 

"So, what did Lex give you?" Chloe asked. He should have known she'd be the one to ask. He handed her the embossed card. 

"Wow. Use of his car for a whole day." She sounded impressed, but not particularly surprised. It made Clark wonder if everyone was in on this little surprise. "Which car are you going to pick, Clark?" 

"Not sure. I have to think about it." 

Chloe and Lana said their goodnights then, and they each gave Clark a hug before getting into Chloe's car. 

"What I want to know is _where_ you're going to drive when you have it," Pete said after the girls were gone. 

"I hadn't even thought about that yet. Another decision to make,'' Clark said. He'd be up late tonight for sure. 

"If it was me, I'd drive it to Metropolis. Three hours on the open road and then a nice cruise through the big city." He gave Clark a hug goodnight then and sped off in his car. Martha and Jonathan waved as he drove off. 

"You gonna head inside, son?" Jonathan asked. 

"I might sleep in the loft tonight." 

Jonathan nodded. It was a warm night. "Goodnight, son." 

"Happy birthday, Clark," Martha said, and kissed him on the cheek. 

* * *

Clark walked up to the loft holding Lex's card in his hand, running his fingers over the embossed letters. Which car should he choose? The silver Porsche was pretty cool, but then so was the Lamborghini, although Lex didn't drive that very much. He remembered that Lex had been driving it the day he found out Lex was going to marry Desiree. Bad memories. _Probably not the Lamborghini then_ , he thought. 

The red Ferrari was one of his favorites, but he'd already borrowed that once. There might be a car that Clark hadn't seen yet. He'd wait until he got to the garage to decide. He wondered if Lex owned a purple car. Considering how much purple he had in his wardrobe, it wouldn't really be a surprise. 

It was kind of cool having a friend with a lot of very sleek sports cars, he thought, laying back in the hammock. Not that that was the reason he loved hanging around with Lex. He was a great guy and a good friend. A really good friend. Sometimes, Clark wished he was more. But he also knew thoughts like that were crazy. If Lex had wanted him that way, he'd had years to do something about it. 

Still, there were times when Lex looked at him like he was the most delicious piece of chocolate cake ever and it always made his legs shake and his stomach feel funny. Surely, if he meant it the way Clark hoped, he would have made a move by now. Then again, maybe he'd thought Clark was too young to try anything... sexual. If that was the case, would Lex do something now that he had turned eighteen? 

The only way to find out was to be alone with Lex and provide some rather obvious clues that he was ready for wherever Lex wanted to take things. They were often alone at the mansion, but there were always servants hovering nearby and people dropping by unexpectedly. _What we need is to get away from Smallville_ , he thought. That way, if anything does happen, they wouldn't have to worry about being interrupted. Clark grinned at the thought. 

But where and how? That was the question. He remembered that time when he was under the influence of the red kryptonite, Lex had offered to let him stay at his penthouse in Metropolis. Of course, it had been a ruse so he could go and tell Clark's dad about his plans to leave. Still, the possibility was there. If he could just come up with an excuse for them to both go to Metropolis. 

And that's when it hit him. Why not make it part of the birthday gift? He'd borrow one of the cars and drive it to Metropolis and stay overnight. Lex would have to come with him. He couldn't stay in the penthouse alone, and what better present could there be than having your best friend along for a birthday adventure that he'd helped to make possible? 

Clark could feel it all coming together in his head and he smiled at his ingenuity. When he woke up tomorrow, he would start putting the pieces in place. 

* * *

"Let me get this straight. I give you the choice of one of my cars for a day and you want me to go on a road trip _with_ you?" Lex asked, sounding surprised. 

They were walking through the garage and Clark was greedily taking in all the different models. It was so tempting to reach out and run his hand along the chrome. "Uh, yeah," Clark said distractedly. He had stopped to drool over an Aston Martin. "It's more fun than going alone, right?" he asked, without looking at Lex. 

"I suppose, but how would it be different than any other time we've traveled in one of my cars?" 

Clark turned to him, grinning. "I'll be driving this time." 

Lex chuckled. 

"And we'll be going over night," Clark said, moving on to the Ferrari. He wondered if this was Lex's most expensive car. He'd done a little research on the internet and found out the price tag on these could top a half million. 

"Over night?" 

"Yeah, in Metropolis. Twenty-four hours. That's what the card said." 

"I didn't realize I was included in that." 

Clark laughed. "Well, you're not, but I'd like you to come. And you could show me some of the places you used to hang out when you were a wild teenager." 

Lex looked at him wryly. "Or you could show me some of the places _you_ hung out when you were a wild teenager." 

"Smart ass," he said, walking away from Lex and stopping in front of the Lamborghini. "Is this the same one you were driving when you were engaged to Desiree?" 

"No," Lex said quickly. "I traded that one in." 

Clark nodded, remembering when he had bought a Lamborghini in Metropolis with stolen money. He'd only driven it a few times, and never on the open road. "Cool. Let's take this one then." 

"Let's," Lex agreed. 

"So, you'll come then?" Clark prayed he'd say yes. 

And then he nodded. "We can stay at the penthouse." 

_Part one of the plan perfectly executed_ , Clark thought. He wanted to clap himself on the back, he was so proud. It looked like he'd learned a thing or two about persuasion from hanging around Lex. 

"When you do you want to go?" 

"I should talk to my mom and dad first, but I was thinking Saturday. Would that be okay for you?" 

"Saturday would work." 

* * *

When Clark talked to his Mom and Dad that night, they gave him the standard run down about being careful about revealing his secrets around Lex. They probably wanted to tell him not to go, but they realized he was really too old for that. Plus, he thought all their concerns about Lex were kind of silly. Before they fried his brain at Belle Reve, Lex was pretty happy when he found out Clark's secret. 

And even though Lex didn't get the chance to keep that secret, he had trusted Lex with it.. The only reason he hadn't told Lex since then was fear of what Lionel would do. If Lex found out that Lionel murdered his grandparents, he would start digging for evidence again, which is what got him into Belle Reve. There was no way for Clark to tell Lex about discovering his secret without revealing why Lex was in Belle Reve in the first place. At least, Clark hadn't figured out a way. 

They left for Metropolis late on Saturday morning. Clark stayed over at the mansion on Friday, so they could leave from there. They stayed up late talking and watching bad horror movies. Clark was tempted to tell him how he felt, but he never quite found the courage to say anything. 

When Clark got behind the wheel of the new Lamborghini that morning and steered it onto the road, he was pretty amazed at the raw power he felt humming underneath him. It was somehow different than the time he'd driven one in Metropolis. Then, it had been all about what he could take, and impressing others. Now, it was about how it felt under him and how he controlled its power. It was completely different and he could feel it in every muscle in his body. 

His surprise must have shown because Lex was smiling at him when he glanced over. 

"You look good in a Lamborghini," Lex said, and Clark felt his heart skitter. He grinned playfully, not wanting Lex to know how much his words had affected him. Did they mean something or was Lex being his usual, flirtatious self? It was hard to tell sometimes. "So, what's the plan when we get there?" 

Clark pressed the clutch down and shifted gears. "I guess you'll have to find a way to entertain me," he said, feeling more confident as the speed climbed up over 80 mph. 

He didn't look at Lex, but he hoped Lex was as surprised as he felt. Clark knew he had to tread carefully to find out for sure if Lex felt the same way. He had another surprise in store when they got to Metropolis. 

Just a few miles outside of Smallville, Clark slowly brought the speed up to 120 mph and it felt almost like he was flying. Sure, he could move faster than that on his own, but he always had to worry about swerving around stuff and hiding when he went into superspeed. Here, he was on the straight, open road with a powerful machine at his control. He felt more grown up than ever. 

Lex watched him, but never said a word. 

* * *

"Come on, Lex. I wanna go to the clubs. I went last summer and I was only seventeen!" God, he sounded like a petulant four-year-old. 

"It wouldn't be very responsible of me. Your parents would never let you go anywhere with me again." 

"I can go clubbing and not drink, you know. I can take care of myself." 

Lex sat on the couch, his arms folded stubbornly. 

_Two can play this game_. "Fine. I'll go by myself," he announced and walked into the guest room to shower. 

"Oh, no you won't," Lex called after him, sounding a little too much like his dad. Clark shut the door in his face. _Just try and stop me_ , he thought. 

Clark really wanted them to go to a club. It was an important part of the plan. What would he do if they didn't go? Seduce Lex on the couch? That hardly seemed plausible. He knew he had to get Lex to make the first move or nothing would ever happen, because he was a big, huge chicken shit. 

After the shower, he dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Another devilish thought entered his head. He headed out into the living room and found Lex sitting there, using his laptop. _Now what_? 

"Are you still going to be stubborn?" he demanded. 

"Clark, I will not have this argument with you," he said, still looking at his laptop screen. "I'm responsible for..." He stopped when he looked up and saw Clark standing there in just the towel. Clark was pretty sure he saw Lex's eyes dilate. That was a sign of arousal, right? He put his hands on his hips for effect and gave Lex his sexiest pout. At least he hoped it was. 

"... your well-being," Lex finished slowly, not taking his eyes off of Clark. He seemed to be studying Clark, his eyes flickering all over the place. He kept coming back to Clark's eyes by sheer force of will. Clark knew Lex was checking him out and he felt absurdly pleased. 

"Well, I'm going with or without you. I'm eighteen now. I can do what I want. I don't need my parents' permission," he said, trying to insinuate something more than going out to clubs. "You might as well come along." He turned and headed back into the bedroom, feeling Lex's eyes on his back the whole way. 

He opened up his gym bag, looking for the clothes he'd brought especially for tonight. The first time he'd been high on the red meteors, he'd bought a whole bunch of stuff with his parents' credit cards. They made him take back everything except the clothes he'd worn. He pulled out the black tank top and tight jeans he'd worn that night he took Lana out and ended up going home with Jesse. He had noticed the way people looked at him that night. He wanted Lex to look at him that way and then do something about it. 

When he walked back into the living room, Lex was still sitting where Clark had left him. He leaned back and crossed his arms again. 

"What is this about?" Lex asked, indicating his clothing. 

"What? I just want people to notice me," he said, and then leaned over, close to Lex's ear. "Do you think I look hot, Lex?" He stood back up before Lex could answer. Lex looked dumbfounded, if that was possible. Clark couldn't stop his grin. Lex quirked his eyebrow and licked his lips. 

He stood up without answering and starting walking down the hallway. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To change," Lex said and Clark had to stop from crowing. 

When Lex emerged from his room a few minutes later, it was Clark's turn to stare. Lex was wearing a black silk shirt that clung to his muscles like a second skin. And the top two buttons were undone, giving Clark a much-desired glimpse of Lex's smooth chest. His legs were covered in skin-tight black leather and Clark had the urge to drop on his knees rub his face against them. 

"Wow," Clark said, unable to hide his amazement. 

"Well, I could hardly have you making more of an impression than me, now could I?" Lex teased good-naturedly. He grabbed his keys and threw them to Clark. Then he headed out the door, not bothering to see if Clark was following him. 

* * *

Clark could feel Lex's eyes on him the entire time they were at the club. He could not get over his good luck. So many people asked him to dance, which was just what he wanted. Back home in Smallville, he felt like an awkward clod most of the time, but here he felt like some kind of god and it was heady. He barely paused, and only then to grab a glass of Coke or water. Lex just stayed by the bar and never went on the dance floor himself. Clark noticed that lots of people talked to Lex. He just seemed to brush them off quickly. 

Most of the people who asked Clark to dance were girls, but there were a few bold guys who came up to him, too. The first one surprised him. He said his name was Damien and he was almost as tall as Clark, but with short blond hair. Clark could tell from the way his clothes fit him that he worked out quite a bit. He was sexy, no doubt, but Clark wasn't attracted to him. He only had eyes for Lex. Still, he said yes when Damien asked. 

From across the room, he could see Lex's eyes narrowing. He could see an almost-scowl on Lex's face when Damien put his hands on Clark's hips. And when Damien got close enough to brush against him, Clark was glad Lex didn't have heat vision because the blond would have been reduced to cinders. 

Despite the close watching and the annoyed looks, Lex never said a word to Clark about who he danced with. And he never asked Clark to dance. 

After an hour of flirtatious dancing and two offers for blow jobs, one from a guy and one from a girl, Clark decided he'd had enough. He didn't know what it was going to take to make Lex react openly, but Clark knew he hadn't figured it out yet. 

"That was pretty wild, huh, Lex? So many people asked me to dance," Clark said as he pulled away from the curb. Driving the Lamborghini was a lot more stifling in the city. It was like having a ton of extra energy and no room to burn it. 

"I'm glad you had fun, Clark," Lex said, but his voice sounded tense. 

"I can't believe how many guys were flirting with me," Clark said, hoping to bait him. 

"You have to be careful, Clark. The types of guys you meet in clubs can be, well, don't take what they say on faith." 

"I lived in Metropolis last summer, remember?" 

Lex looked at him sharply, as if he didn't want to be reminded, but said nothing. 

"Were you surprised that I danced with some of those guys?" 

"I'm not surprised by anything anymore. Besides, you're the one who keeps reminding me how grown up you are." 

Clark grumbled to himself and floored the gas. The Lamborghini growled beneath him. Why the heck was Lex being so damn blas about everything? Why wouldn't he admit that he was attracted to Clark? Why wouldn't he do something about it? Clark pulled the car up in front of the Luthorcorp building and gave the keys to the doorman to park it. Lex got out and Clark followed him to the elevator, where Lex used his access card to get up to the penthouse. 

"I guess what happened to me is pretty tame compared to what you've seen in your club days," Clark persisted, wanting to get some kind of reaction out of Lex. 

"Clark, why are pushing this?" Lex asked. 

"I'm just talking about what happened tonight. I'm still kind of pumped. It was cool to be the center of attention; to have everyone looking at me and wanting to dance with me. You must have felt the same thing yourself, right?" 

Lex looked at him with hooded eyes. "Why? Because of the way I look? Because of my name?" 

"Well, maybe because of those things, but I think it's probably because you've got this magnetic personality, Lex. People are drawn to you. I noticed all the people who came up to you tonight. Why didn't you dance?" He moved in close, just as the elevator stopped. 

"I was looking out for you," Lex said and stepped out, dropping his keys and his card on the hallway table. 

"Cripes, Lex. I don't need a babysitter!" Clark snapped and walked past him, flopping down on the couch. This was not going the way he'd planned things at all. "You act like I'm a kid." 

"Clark, just because you've turned eighteen does not mean that you're a mature adult," Lex said, walking up to stand in front of him. "You still have a lot to learn and you are going to make mistakes along the way. I don't know what you were trying to prove tonight, but playing those kinds of games can be dangerous." 

"Games?" Clark said, sitting up. "I wasn't playing games." 

"Then what exactly were you doing?" 

Clark sighed in exasperation and stood up, causing Lex to step back. "You don't get it, do you? I was trying to get you to see _me_. To see that I'm not a kid anymore." 

Lex looked confused and Clark knew he really didn't get it. He needed to figure out how to make Lex hear. Or maybe find a way to show him. 

"Lex, I notice the way you look at me. I'm not blind," Clark said. Lex blinked, but showed no reaction otherwise. "You've been doing it for as long as I can remember but you won't do anything about it. I thought it was because you decided I was too young. I'm not. Not anymore." 

Lex took a deep breath. "Clark, I don't know what you're..." 

Clark grabbed Lex by the shoulders. "Don't Lex. Don't even try it. It's not going to work. You can't keep putting me off and pushing your feelings into some dark corner. I _know_ you're attracted to me. Fuck, I even know that you love me, even if you're probably not in love with me. But that doesn't matter right now." He brushed one hand over Lex's cheek. "I'm in love with you. God, Lex, you have _no_ idea what I would do for you; what I have done for you." 

Lex looked stunned. "I don't know what to say." 

"Then don't say anything," he said and pressed his lips against Lex's, holding his head in place. Lex remained frozen for what seemed like minutes. Clark was about to let go when he felt Lex relax into him. The kiss deepened and their arms came around each other. Clark thought his heart would beat right out of his chest. He wrapped himself around Lex like he was hanging on for dear life. They broke apart long minutes later, both breathing hard. Clark rested his forehead against Lex's. 

"God, that was better than I ever fantasized," he whispered. "Do you want this as much as I do?" Clark's voice betrayed his vulnerability and he cursed himself inwardly. 

Lex lifted his head away and looked intently into Clark's eyes. "More." His voice was shaky. Clark felt flayed and exposed by the intensity of Lex's gaze. 

"I want to go to bed with you," Clark admitted, wanting to get it out in the open, so there was no question. "Right now," he added, grinning. "Can we?" 

Lex took a deep breath and stepped back from Clark slowly, their intertwined hands pulling apart. "I don't think it's a good idea," Lex said. 

"But you just said," Clark protested. 

"I know what I said Clark. That doesn't mean it's a good idea." He turned his back to Clark, who walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around Lex's waist and kissed the back of his head. 

"What would make it a good idea?" he whispered against Lex's skin. 

"A thousand things, Clark. Where should I begin? If I had a different father. If I weren't so much like him. If you believed you could trust me more. If you weren't still in high school. If there weren't six years between us. If we weren't so very different." 

"Hey, opposites attract, right?" Clark said, trying to lighten the heavy set of Lex's shoulders. "Besides, you're not like your father, Lex." 

"There must be a part of you that believes I am, Clark, or you'd trust me." 

A flash of annoyance spread through Clark and he moved away from Lex. "Are we going to go through this again? I hate this conversation. I don't owe you my secrets. You don't tell me yours and I know you've got plenty." 

Lex turned to face him. "This isn't about revealing your secrets, Clark. God knows I want to know them, but that isn't the issue." 

"What is?" He sounded snappish even to his own ears. 

"The lying. Lying so badly and so blatantly that you must either think I'm stupid or blind." 

"I don't. I just...can't." 

"Fine, then. Don't tell me, but you don't have to lie either. Besides, I probably know more than you think I do." 

"Look, I promise not to lie anymore if you drop this topic of conversation. Someday you'll know everything, but right now I can't tell you. It's for your safety, as well as mine. Can't you just trust me on this, Lex?" 

"I guess I'll have to. I'm certainly not willing to let you go. You're too important to me." 

Clark felt his anger melt away. He just wanted to touch Lex. Talking was ruining everything. He stepped closer and took one of Lex's hands in his. "Lex, I want to show you how much you mean to me. I want to touch you and kiss you and take you to bed. Will you let me?" Without waiting for an answer, he leaned in to brush Lex's cheek with a kiss and kept moving until he captured his lips. 

"I love you. I want you. Please," he whispered in between heated kisses, all the while using his body to propel Lex toward the bedroom. "God, Lex, I can't wait to touch you." 

Clark stopped moving when they finally arrived at the bed. He used his fingers to unbutton Lex's shirt. His knuckles brushed against the smooth skin of Lex's chest and Clark heard him make a quiet gasping sound. Pushing the shirt aside, he kissed Lex's neck and down across his hairless chest. 

"Mmmmm," he said between licks and kisses. "You taste really good. I knew you would." Lex closed his eyes and leaned his head back. 

Clark's hands continued their work at Lex's waistband and undressed him completely. Clark had to stop for a moment to enjoy the view. Lex lay quietly under his gaze, completely comfortable with his nudity. His skin glowed in the room's faint light and Clark was fascinated to find not a single hair visible on any part of his body. 

"God, you are so incredibly gorgeous." 

Lex smiled at him and held out a hand. "Come here." 

Clark quickly undressed, and took Lex's hand. He moved down onto the bed, pressing his full length against Lex. He entwined their fingers and pinned their hands to the mattress above Lex's head. "So beautiful," he murmured before kissing Lex again and again. The heated smoothness of Lex's body set him aflame and it was all he could do not to rub off against Lex at superspeed. 

Lex took everything Clark had to give and seemed to wait on Clark for every cue. His hands stroked over Clark's back. 

Clark could feel his muscles jump with each touch. Earthshaking tingles were erupting under his skin. Lex wrapped his legs around Clark's legs and thrust up. Clark gasped into his mouth and started moving against him. He leaned in to taste Lex's neck, licking and biting the tender flesh as they glided in counterpoint. 

" _Clark_ ," Lex whispered hoarsely, and Clark was sure he never wanted his name said any other way. It made his groin ache. 

He let go of Lex's hands and moved down over his body, licking a nipple here and tasting some skin there. Lex squirmed under his tongue and continued to chant Clark's name in that breathy, sexy tone. He stopped at the head of Lex's cock, which was wet and glistening. Clark touched his tongue to the tip, swirling it around to catch all the leaking fluid. Lex spread his legs wide and gasped when Clark sucked the head inside his mouth. 

So many thoughts assailed Clark about how good this was and how silly he'd been to wonder if he could do it. He batted them all away and just concentrated and making Lex _feel_. If his short, panting breaths and writhing were any indication, Clark was pretty sure he was doing an amazing job at sucking Lex. 

Clark loved the heavy feel of Lex's cock against his tongue, the flavor of his pre-come, and the way Lex's hipbones were digging into his hands. He loved the smell of Lex here, so concentrated, so primal. He was torn between wanting to make Lex come with his mouth and needing to be face-to-face when it happened. 

"Do you want to fuck me, Clark?" Lex asked. Clark plunged down onto Lex's cock so hard, he nearly choked. He pulled off, coughing. 

Lex looked at him with hooded eyes, and stretched his body sinuously. "I'm serious, Clark." 

"God, Lex." He gave his cock a squeeze so it didn't get any ideas about imminent orgasms. 

"Do you know what to do?" 

"Uh," Clark suddenly felt like he was taking a test on a subject he'd never studied. 

"It's okay, Clark. You just need to use some lubrication and stretch me with your fingers." 

Clark's head spun. "Fingers" and "lubrication" sounded really sexy coming out of Lex's mouth. 

"I don't have any condoms here, Clark, but I'm clean. Do you trust me?" 

"Yeah." There was no question. He didn't want anything between them anyway. He sped into the kitchen, grabbed some cooking oil off the counter and slowed down when he got back outside the door to the bedroom. 

When he walked in, Lex was lying on the rumpled sheets, still naked, still uncovered. His skin was flushed in spots and his arm was bent back under his head. It was a breathtaking sight, and what little blood he'd lost in his erection due to the run came back full force. 

Clark approached the bed, bottle in hand, and Lex lifted his legs, spreading them wide. Clark's heart leapt into his throat. He was turned on and scared. He wanted to do this right, make it good for Lex. He put the bottle on the floor and ran his hands down Lex's legs, feeling the skin jump and twitch. He pressed his thumbs against the space behind Lex's balls. Lex groaned deep in his throat and pushed against Clark's hands. He stroked down the curve of Lex's ass and spread his cheeks. Tiny little hole. How could he possibly fit in there? 

"The oil, Clark," Lex gasped out. 

Clark moved his hands off of Lex and picked up the bottle. Olive oil. He popped the cap and poured a little on the tips of his fingers, spreading it around. 

"Now, Clark," Lex said impatiently. Lex's cock was thick and engorged with blood. It curved to the left and Clark wanted so badly to touch it, but he had other things on which he needed to concentrate. He traced the tip of his index finger along the sensitive, puckered skin. Lex trembled, whispering, "More," in a way that made it impossible for Clark to refuse. 

He pushed the finger against Lex's hole and wiggled until the tip was inside. With almost no effort, he slipped in to the second knuckle. It felt like Lex was sucking him inside, laying claim to his body. His dick spurted more fluid and he squeezed it. He needed to be inside Lex soon. A second finger joined the first and he began thrusting in and out of Lex, enjoying the feel of the friction and the sounds that were coming out of Lex. They weren't words so much as exaltations and they were all for him. 

Lex didn't even have to tell Clark he was ready. He knew it from the feel of muscles around his fingers and from the intense look in Lex's eyes. Clark slid a large, possessive hand up the back of Lex's thigh and pushed his leg back. His other hand guided his cock to the entrance of Lex's body. Lex stroked his arm and he looked up. The expression on Lex's face was relaxed and trusting. Clark felt his nervousness ease a bit. He didn't take his eyes off of Lex's as he moved slowly inside. More than their bodies were connecting. He wanted so badly to kiss Lex. Once was fully sheathed, that's just what he did. 

They moaned into each other's mouths, devouring one another like it was their first kiss. Clark could feel Lex's muscles twitching and adjusting around his cock. It made him harder if that was possible. He pulled out slowly, trying to keep his mouth on Lex's, but eventually the kiss broke. 

"Oh God, yes," Lex whispered and stroked his hands over Clark's arms and chest. Everywhere Lex touched him seemed to a have direct connection to his cock. He shuddered under each caress and craved more. Lex never stopped giving. "Faster, Clark." 

He gave Lex another deep kiss, memorizing his taste, before thrusting in earnest. Lex threw his head back and let out a deep groan. Clark could see it shaking his chest. He laid his hand over Lex's heart to feel it thudding impossibly fast. Lex caught his eyes again and the look he saw made his heart skitter in his chest. Lex was in love with him. There was no question. The realization amazed him and made him light-headed. His strokes slowed. 

"Clark, are you okay?" Lex touched his face so tenderly and that somehow made it worse. 

"I...uh, yeah." His head was spinning and he needed to get his rhythm back. "You love me." 

Lex smiled at him. "Of course I do, Clark. There was a question about that?" 

"No. I mean, you're in love with me." 

"Yes, I am." 

"Oh God, Lex. I love you, too." He kissed him then, their tongues dancing together. He began thrusting again and Lex grabbed his ass to encourage him. Lex's cock begged for attention and Clark was only to happy to provide it. He stroked and fucked Lex in counterpoint, loving the way Lex's body responded. 

"Fuuuck!" Lex yelled, and then he spasmed in Clark's arms, his cock shooting ropy streams of come all over them both. Clark kept driving into him until his own orgasm hit seconds later and he emptied himself into Lex. He held himself there through the aftershocks and then, even superstrength was not enough. He let go of Lex's leg and carefully pulled them both onto their sides. 

Still breathing heavily, he slowly pulled and lay on his back with his arm resting across his eyes. Lex touched his chest and he turned his head to look at his new lover. He wanted to giggle at the thought, but didn't. 

"Hey, how are you?" 

"I'm great." Clark gave him a huge grin. 

Lex moved a bit closer and kissed Clark on the shoulder. "Me, too." 

"Does this mean that we're, um, together?" 

"If that's what you want, Clark." 

"What about you?" 

"I want it very much. I just don't think it's going to be very practical in Smallville." 

Clark pouted. "I know. We'll just have to figure something out. And next year, I'll probably go to Met U." 

"I can move into the penthouse. You can come over anytime you want." 

Clark smiled and kissed him. "Lex, I always wondered why you never moved to Metropolis before. You've been commuting back and forth." 

Lex stroked his shoulder. "I think you already know that answer to that, Clark. I wanted to be near you. Metropolis is too far away." 

"Did you think someday that we'd be...lovers?" 

Lex shook his head. 

"Then why stay?" 

"You're the closest friend I've ever had. I wasn't willing to risk it with distance." 

Clark felt his heart clench inside his chest. "You've done a lot for me." 

Lex nodded. "And you've done a lot for me." 

Clark wrapped his arms around Lex and pulled him close, kissing his forehead. They lay together quietly for a long time. 

_the end_


End file.
